The Darkest Secrets
by Crimson Exxxtasy
Summary: YAOI.Joey cuts himself and is anorexic and is the begginings of a whore. A new boy, Seto, comes to school, and Joey falls desperately in love. But it seems unlikely that he returns his feelings...how will Joey cope? later YY RB. R for sex, language, dru
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: This fic deals with anorexia, cutting, and other mature issues. If you don't like the sound of that, don't read it. Anyway, thanks for your interest in this fic. It's kind of personal, because what Joey goes through is what I'm going through…so please don't flame me…haha…well please review! Oh, and in this story Joey's dad isn't the abusive drunk he usually is in fics. He cares about his son. Everyone is juniors in high school, except for yami and bakura who are seniors. Serenity and Mokuba are freshmen.

Joey Katsuya lived in your average, all American town. All the houses had white picket fences. Almost all of them had a wife and husband, and a couple well-behaved children. All except for Joey, whose mother died giving birth to his younger sister, Serenity. Another exception Yugi and Yami, who live with Yugi's grandfather.

Joey's awoke to yelling. He groggily looked at his clock- it was 7:30. "Joey, get up!" His dad called from the hallway. "Please don't be late to school again! You have to be out the door in twenty minutes!" Joey got up slowly and looked in the mirror. His hair was a mess. He sighed and pulled on black bondage pants and a long-sleeved black shirt. He ran into the bathroom and slammed the door, lest anyone see him before he fixed his hair. While he turned his flat iron on he noticed a zit on his chin.

_'Oh, great,' _he thought. He put some flesh colored make-up on it and it looked significantly better. He began flat ironing his hair.

"Joey! Hurry, or you won't have time for breakfast!" His dad called.

'_Wouldn't that be a tragedy?' Joey thought sarcastically._

"Your sister is already leaving!" Joey took another ten minutes before he was satisfied with his hair, and ran downstairs. "I put a bowl of cereal on the table, and I'd like you to eat this protein bar, too." Joey was a vegetarian, and his dad always made sure he got enough protein. It was like he was obsessed with the stuff. Joey quickly ate his cereal and headed out the door, protein bar in hand.

"Bye dad! See you later!" With that, he plugged himself into his iPod. He walked to school to the beat of his music. He looked at the nutrition facts on the protein bar. 350 calories. He scoffed and threw the bar into a nearby bush. He arrived to art class ten minutes late. Mr. Klein gave him a disappointed look and marked him "tardy" on his computer. Joey sat down next to Tea. "What did I miss?" He asked.

"We're starting a new project," she said. "We have to paint a still life of those bottles, but we can only use black, white and one color. I chose pink."

"Why am I not surprised?" He asked, rolling his eyes. He chose blue. He began to draw the outline of one of the bottles when the door opened again. A tall boy with brown hair and blue eyes walked in.

"Who's that?" Joey asked Tea, who shrugged.

"Class, meet our new student, Seto Kaiba. He just moved here last weekend, so please be polite to him and show him around the school if you see him during your free period," Mr. Klein said, answering Joey's question.

"Where should I sit?" Seto asked.

"Anywhere you want," Mr. Klein answered. He chose a seat next to Tea- it was the only vacant one in the class. Mr. Klein bustled over and instructed Tea to explain the project to Seto. Tea began talking to him but Joey wasn't paying attention. He instead was looking intently at Seto's backpack- there was a gay pride pin on it. Joey couldn't remember when he realized he liked boys as well as girls. He one day stumbled onto a gay porn site and was fascinated by what he saw. The only gay person he knew was Tristan, whom he secretly didn't like at all. He acted nice, since he was friends with his friends, but there was something about him that Joey just didn't like. Joey was only out to his closest friends- Tea, Yugi, Yami, Ryou, and Bakura. All of them, however, were straight. Tristan knew that Joey was bisexual, but Joey didn't like to talk about it with him.

"Are you done with that pencil?" Seto suddenly asked him.

"Yeah, sure," Joey replied hastily. "I like your pin, by the way," he added. Seto smiled.

"Thanks." The rest of the period was spent in silence. When they got up to leave, a few people noticed Seto's pin.

coughcoughFAGGOTcoughcough, a clever boy said. A few people laughed, but Seto ignored them. Joey's next period was math, which was uneventful as ever. Third period was choir. His dad made him sign up for it, on the fact that he actually did have a good singing voice. Yugi and Tea were also in it. On the way to class he ran into Bakura.

"Hey bitch, where ya off to?" He asked Joey.  
"Choir." Bakura laughed.

"No you're not, you're coming outside to have a cigarette with me." Joey was torn- he'd much rather go outside with Bakura, but he didn't know what his dad would do if he found out he had cut a class.

"Oh, ok," Joey decided. They walked outside to Starbucks, which was right next to their school. They sat on the step outside it and Bakura pulled out a pack of Parliament lights. He passed one to Joey, who was only a casual smoker. "So, what's new, Bakura?"

"Michelle and I broke up," he answered.

"Why!" Joey exclaimed. "She was so hot!"

"Yeah, she was good in bed, but we were together a whole month. I don't like to tie myself down." Joey laughed.

"You mother fuckin' P-I-M-P," Joey sang. Bakura smiled.

"Damn straight!" The forty minutes passed quickly, and soon Joey was off to English. This class went particularly slow since he had no real friends in it. He took a pop quiz on The Grapes of Wrath, and did horribly since he had only read the Spark Notes. Finally, lunch came. He met Tea, Yugi, and Ryou in the cafeteria.

"Hey!" They greeted him.

"You want a frie?" Yugi offered.

"Sure," Joey said, taking one. He didn't eat lunch. His friends used to question him about it, but he'd always tell them that he was eating with other friends during the second half of lunch. After twenty minutes of chatting, Joey set off, claiming he was going to eat. But he had trained himself not to be hungry anymore. He walked to Starbucks where Yami, Yugi, and Tristan were smoking a blunt.

"Kinda sketchy, no?" Asked Joey, taking a pull.

"Dude, I am so fucked up," Bakura said. "I did like ten lines of coke last period." Joey laughed. He was secretly terrified of doing anything worse than weed.

"Are you coming over on sunday?" Yami asked Joey.

"I'll try. My dad is really gay about letting me do stuff on 'the holy day' though."

"Fucking mormons," Bakura laughed.

"I know, it's so annoying," Joey said. Mormons are VERY strict in their religion. "I'm gonna use the bathroom," Joey said.

"Me too," chimed Tristan. They walked over to school and walked into the nearest bathroom. "Look, I got the janitor's keys," Tristan boasted.

"Uhh, why?" Joey asked, puzzled. They didn't need them to get into the bathroom. Tristan locked the door behind him. With that, he pushed Joey against the wall and began kissing him violently. He pushed him away. "Tristan! What are you doing?"

"You're so hot, Joey," he answered. He touched Joey's crotch. "And I can feel that you're semi-hard." Joey blushed. No shit he would be! No one had ever touched him there before, besides himself. Tristan got on his knees and began to unzip Joey's fly.

"No, Tristan, please, I've never done this before," Joey begged. But he couldn't push him away.

"You go commando, huh?" Tristan said, grinning. He pulled down his pants and Joey looked away, embarrassed and bright red. "Wow, you got a nice cock, Joey." He began to suck on it and in a few minutes Joey couldn't help from cumming. "See, I knew you'd like it," Tristan grinned. He walked out of the bathroom and left Joey there to clean up after himself. A tear trickled down his cheek. Tristan had taken his first kiss…someone he hated. More drops fell down his cheek and he hurriedly pushed them away and looked out the window. Thank God he had no more classes with Tristan that day. He slowly went to his locker and got out his gym clothes. He changed in the bathroom instead of the locker room, since he didn't wear underwear. Then he went to the gym, where he was doing archery. He ran up to Yami, grateful to see a friend.

"Hey!" Joey said.

"Hey, why didn't you and Tristan come back to Starbucks?" He asked.

"Uhh, Tristan wanted to buy some chips at the deli," Joey lied. He noticed Seto was also in their class. He smiled at him politely from across the room and went back to talking with Yami. Soon their teacher, Ms. Zegal, came in.

"Today I will be putting you into partners. And no, you will not be able to choose who you are paired with." There was a moan from the students. "Yami and Sallie, you get the first set of arrows. Go to the target on the far side of the gym. Tommy and Tzipporah, you go to target number two." Finally Ms. Zegal called "Joey and Seto, go to target number 12."

"Hi again," Joey said smiling.

"Hi," Seto answered.

"Do you like archery?" Joey asked.

"Actually, I've never done it before," Seto said sheepishly.

"Oh, it's so fun! I'll help you out." Over the next thirty minutes, Seto and Joey had fun shooting at the target and missing miserably. Seto nearly shot the girl next to him, who screamed and threw an arrow at his head. Joey laughed. At the end of the period, everyone began gathering their arrows.

"Do you have AIM?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, here- I'll write you my screenname." Seto wrote **MoonlitxRipples **on a piece of paper.

"Cool, thanks!" Joey said. He ripped off a piece and wrote **LeBatEnRouge69 **on it. "I'll talk to you later!" Joey said, glad to have made a new friend. Time climbed slowly through History and Physics, until finally it was the last period of the day- his free period. Joey walked to Starbucks where Yugi, Yami, Ryou, and Tristan were sitting outside. Tristan acted like nothing had happened, so Joey did as well. He went into Starbucks and bought a tall Strawberries and Crème Blend. He went back out and sat on the ground.

"God, Joey, you are so fucking thin!" Yami exclaimed.

"Anorexic bitch," Tristan said.

"Don't call him anorexic," Yugi said, defending his friend. "It's not his fault he's so skinny.

"Yeah," Joey said, grateful that Yugi was so stupid, "If I was anorexic, I wouldn't be drinking this- it probably has a billion calories."

"Yeah, but you got the smallest size. It's not what you eat, it's how much of it," Tristan said. Joey blushed.

Joey got home around 3:00. "Dad, can I go to Yugi's on Sunday?" He asked.

"Joey, you know I don't like you going to friend's houses on the Sabbath," his dad responded.

"But I go to church for three hours," Joey complained.

"Three hours out of twenty-four is not a big sacrifice for the lord," he said.

"But dad, everyone's going to be there!"

"NO."

"Why do you have to be like this!" Joey shouted.

"Shut up! Your sister will hear you!" His dad said. With that, Joey ran upstairs and slammed his door. He pulled his razor out of his drawer and slit a cut into his arm. He moaned in pain and watched the blood slowly begin to seep out. Cutting allowed him to focus on physical pain in order to forget the emotional. He gazed at the wound for a while until it stopped bleeding. He got up and put a band-aid on it, and gazed numbly at the scars all over his arm. He sighed and lay down in his bed, depressed and in pain.

ok, it sucks so far, but hey- it's the first chapter! Please review and tell me what you think- thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Thanks for having enough interest to read chapter 2. 3 And a special thanks to Feebeefi, my first reviewer! 333333333

Sunday night, Joey lay alone his his bed, hugging a stuffed animal. _I've been out for almost a year now, and I still don't have a boyfriend,' _he thought sadly to himself. _'Why am I so ugly?' _ The depressed boy sadly cried himself to sleep.

It was Monday. There was no school because of a teacher's conference. Joey woke up at 11:00 due to his cell phone ringing. He groggily looked at his phone. It was Yugi.

"Hey Yug'," Joey yawned.

"Hey! You sound sleepy-peepee. Did I wake you up?"

"Yes."

"Oh, I'm sorry! But Joey, I called everyone else and told them, and I just couldn't wait any longer to tell you!"

"What?"

"Well, you see…" Yugi paused for a considerable amount of time.

"No, I don't see," Joey finally said.

"Me and Yami are going out!" He said excitedly. Joey was stunned. He and Yami…? Joey had suspected that Yugi was a closet case, but…Yami? He would have never guessed. And they were practically related…it seemed very odd to him. He suddenly felt jealous. Joey wanted a boyfriend so badly, and Yugi had one… "Joey?" Yugi asked.

"Sorry, I was just surprised," Joey said. "Why didn't you tell me you were gay?"

"I was too afraid Yami would find out…and then he'd surely be able to tell that I liked him."

"So what did you do?" Joey asked.

"Well, I told him how I felt this morning, and he said he had been struggling with the same feelings! Oh Joey, I've never been so happy!" And that was saying something, seeing as how he was they always-happy super-giddy Yugi.

"Congratulations!" Joey repeated, feigning happiness.

"Anyway, everyone's coming over in about an hour, so you'd better be here! Bring some cash, we might see a movie."

"Sure thing. See you then."

"Bye!" Joey looked at the phone. He felt guilty about his jealousy. He was happy for his friend. He pulled on some clothes and made his way downstairs. His dad was sitting at the kitchen table.

"Joey, I got a call that you were missing from choir a few days ago," his dad said.

"Oh, I think I was late so Mr. Derby must have signed me absent by mistake." Joey said quickly.

"Oh. Why were you late?"

"I was in the bathroom," he lied. "Hey, can you drive me to Yugi's in an hour?"

"Sure."

"Thanks." Joey ran upstairs and grabbed his wallet. An hour later, he was at Yugi's house. "Hey guys," Joey said walking in. He was the last one there, and was glad to see Tristan was no where to be seen. Everyone said their respective 'Hello's. Joey watched as Yami and Yugi made eye contact and smiled. Yami pulled him into a tight hug and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Can you believe these guys?" Bakura asked.

"It'll take a while to get used to it," Ryou responded. Joey felt aother stab of jealousy. He didn't know if he could watch them being so lovey-dovey for long.

"Weren't we gonna see a movie?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, what do you guys wanna see?" Yami said.

"HOUSE OF WAX!" Yugi yelled. "You get to see Chad Michael Murray shirtless! He is sooo hot!" Yugi explained.

"In that case, I'm game," Joey chimed.

"Aw c'mon, that looks so stupid," Bakura said.

"But Paris Hilton's in it!" Seto argued.

"She's a skank," Tea said.

"That's why I love her!"

"Well I'm willing to see anything Yuug wants to see," Yami said, hugging the smaller boy.

"Oh, fine," Bakura sighed. The seven teens walked out to Yami's mini-van. They all piled in and Yami drove them to the theater. They all bought their tickets individually, to the annoyance of the people behind them in line, and went to the food area.

"This candy is so expensive," Joey complained. "And the tickets were already seven bucks- for a matinee!" No one decided to buy anything, except Seto, who got the cheapest candy- something called Sweetie Tartums, a rip-off of SweetTarts. They all found their theater and went in. Joey sat next to Seto so that he could steal some of his candy during the movie.

"I hope we see some good trailers," Ryou said excitedly. Alas, to Ryou's great disappointment, they did not. Soon the movie started. Seto opened his box of Sweetie Tartums and ate a green one. He snarled in disgust and took a red one. The reds were good. Soon he figured out that red, pink, and blue were good, and green and yellow were nasty.

"Can I have some?" Joey whispered.

"Yeah," Seto responded. He picked out all of the green and yellow ones bit by bit and gave them to Joey.

_'Wow, this is crappy candy,' _Joey thought. But he was hungry. Eventually the movie ended.

"Wow, that was the fucking wost movie I've ever seen," Bakura said.

"Yeah, it sucked," Tea agreed.

"Well I liked it!" Yugi said.

"Yeah, thanks for breaking my ear drums by screaming all the time," Yami said, rubbing his sore ear.

"I liked it too," Joey said.

"No, you liked Chad Michael Murray," Ryou teased.

"Whatever," Joey smiled. They walked outside and Bakura and Yami pulled out some cigarettes.

"You shouldn't smoke," Tea scolded.

"And you shouldn't be an obnoxious little bitch," Bakura shot back. She scowled and remained silent. The seven of them drove back to Yami and Yugi's house.

"I'm ordering pizza," Yami declared. When it came, everyone dug in.

"Have a slice, Joey," Ryou offered. Running out of excuses to not eat, Joey said he had to go home. He called his dad on his cell phone, who came to pick him up.

"What do you want for dinner?" His dad asked when they got home.

"Oh, I had pizza at Yugi's," he lied.

"Ok." Joey went upstairs onto the computer and went onto (A/N- for those of you who don't know, myspace is a website where you meet people, usually for dating. It's like a free personals site.) Joey had a new message from a 26 year old named James. It read: **"Hey sexy, I'd love to talk to you on AIM sometime. My screenname is **PhotoYou1122**. Talk to you soon!"** Joey was bored, so he signed onto AIM and added James' screenname. He was online.

**LeBatEnRouge: **hey, this is joey from myspace

**PhotoYou1122: **hey! Wutsup?

**LeBatEnRouge: **nm. U?

**PhotoYou1122: **same. Hey, you live in Mamaroneck, right?

**LeBatEnRouge:** yeah. y?

**PhotoYou1122: **ima b up there next weekend, and I thought maybe I cood meet u

**LeBatEnRouge: **idk…how do I no ur not a crazy axe murderer?

**PhotoYou1122: **lol. U can bring ur cell and a knife if u want haha

Joey thought seriously about this. He knew it was dangerous, but at the same time he was looking for some excitement in his life. Besides, now that Tristan had taken his dick's virginity, he didn't mind being a slut. Especially if he could make a little money off of it…

**LeBatEnRouge: **Ill think about it…im so upset

**PhotoYou1122: **y?

**LeBatEnRouge: **I need money to buy myself a digital camera.

**PhotoYou1122: **well, mayb I cood help u out…

This had been what Joey wanted him to say.

**LeBatEnRouge: **rlllllly?

**PhotoYou1122: **yeah….how does 200 dollars 4 the nite sound?

**LeBatEnRouge: **sounds great…bring a condom tho

**PhotoYou1122: **of course! Oh joey, im so happy. For the longest time iv been looking at your picture and reading all your info.

**LeBatEnRouge: **aww rly?

**PhotoYou1122: **yes…joey…I love you. I g2g tho…ill see you outside the Mamaroneck hotel at 7 this Friday. Bye 3

**PhotoYou1122 has signed off.**

Joey put his away message up. What had he just done? He had sold his virginity! _'Oh well…it's not like I'll ever have a boyfriend to take it…I'm too fat and ugly,' _he thought. He was kind of nervous about it, but he told himself it would be ok. But how would he get away for a whole night? His dad was very strict. He walked downstairs.

"Hey, dad?" He asked.

"Yes, son?"

"Can I go to Yugi's for a sleep-over on Friday?"

"Aren't you a little old for those, Jounichi?"

"No! Ryou's going too."

"Well, I suppose."

"Thanks dad!" _'Thank God he's so trusting,' _Joey thought.

That night Joey lay in his bed somewhat happier than he had been recently. Someone loved him. A man! It probably wasn't true, but it was still nice to hear it. He wouldn't be able to love him back…he was too old…but someone loved him! He hugged his stuffed animal tightly, this time in happiness, eagerly awaiting Friday.

Well, what do you think? Please review! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for sticking with me! WARNING: this chapter contains explicit yaoi content. (a loong lemon :D) DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT.

It was Friday, and school had just ended. Joey called his dad on his cell phone. "Hey dad, it's me- can I just go to Yugi's now? I can borrow some pajamas from him. Ok- thanks!" He hung up and went to find Yugi to see if he could go over until 7.

"Hey Joey!" The small boy found him first.

"Hey Yuug," Joey responded.

"What are you doing now?"

"Nothing, you?"

"Same- do you wanna come over?"

"Sure!" Joey said, happy that his plan had worked out well. The three boys got into Yami's car and drove to their house.

"Hey, do you wanna go swimming?" Yugi suggested. They had an indoor swimming pool in their basement.

"Sure," Joey said.

"You can borrow a bathing suit," Yami offered.

"Thanks!" Joey said. They all ran upstairs and Yami gave Joey a red bathing suit with black stitching. Joey went into the bathroom and pulled down his pants. Next he took off his shirt, and stood looking at his nude body in the bathroom mirror.

"Shit," he whispered, staring at his scar-covered arms. How could he forget? He couldn't go swimming- they would see his scars. "Shit, shit, shit…" He decided he could just wear his shirt into the pool. He felt self-conscious about his body anyway, but then, most people with eating disorders do. He slipped on the shorts and back on his shirt. He walked out of the room and saw Yugi and Yami in identical black and silver suits.

"Why do you still have your shirt on?" Yugi inquired.

"I, I like the feeling of it sticking to my chest in the water." Yami gave him a weird look.

"Whatever," Yugi replied. They walked downstairs and Yugi jumped into the pool, splashing the sign above it that said: "Welcome to our OOL. Notice there's no "P" in it- let's keep it that way!"

"How does he just jump in like that?" Yami asked, shaking his head. It wasn't that cold, but he and Joey had to walk tentatively down the stairs in the pool. Once they got to their crotches it was even more uncomfortable. Joey couldn't resist- he pushed Yami in the rest of the way. He shot back up, sputtering water.

"You bastard!" He cried. He reached out to pull Joey in, but he had began to splash out of the pool. Instead, he accidentally grabbed Joey's trunks and pulled them down, revealing Joey's behing.

"Wow Joey, nice ass!" Yugi commented. Joey pulled them back up and leapt on Yami.

"BITCH!" He yelled, shoving Yami into the pool wall. Actually, he wasn't that embarrassed- Yugi had said he had a nice ass. He and Yami playfully wrestled for a few minutes before they decided to go into the hot tub. They clambered over the wall separating the pool and hot tub and all sat down comfortably. They chatted for a while before there was a lull in the conversation. Joey noticed that Yami's hands were moving around under water and Yugi was looking very happy about something. Not having to guess exactly what Yami's hands were doing, Joey yawned and stretched his arms above him. The wet sleeves of his shirt slid down to his shoulders, revealing the cuts on his left arm.

"Joey!" Yugi cried, seeing the scars.

"What!" Joey said alarmed, dropping his arms back down.

"What happened to your arm?" Yami asked, full of concern.

"Oh- nothing," Joey replied.

"Let me see," Yami demanded.

"No!" Yami grabbed his arm and pulled up the sleeve.

"Joey, God, what happened? Some of these are really deep!"

"My cat scratched me," Joey said untruthfully.

"He only scratches you on the bottom side of your left arm, and all in one direction?" Yugi asked suspiciously. Joey blushed and turned away.

"Joey," Yami said slowly. "You…you didn't do this to yourself, did you?" He asked, eyes full of concern.

"What? Of course not!"

"Joey, you know you can talk to us about anything…I know you've been depressed lately…" Yami said.

"What, I didn't do it!" Joey cried. "I have to go," he said, getting up.

"No, wait!" Yugi called.

"My dad said I had to be home by 5, and its already a quarter 'till. Bye!" He ran upstairs, stripped off the bathing suit and on his normal clothes, and walked to the Mamaroneck hotel. By the time he got there, it was 6:00. He was exhausted, and gratefully sat down on a bench nearby. He checked his phone. He has gotten six calls from Yugi and Yami's house. He sighed and decided to listen to music for the next hour.

At 7:05 a red convertible pulled into the parking lot. A tall man came out with long black hair and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a seashell choker and a white tank top with khakis. Joey immediately recognized him from the picture as James. He nervously put his iPod away and stood up, letting the man walk towards him.

"Hey Joey," he said, smiling.

"Hey," Joey said awkwardly.

"I saw that there's a CVS across the street- how about we go buy some, supplies?" James asked, grinning. Joey smiled, as he was lead across the street. The couple walked into the store and Joey followed James to the food isle.

"Hmm," James said.

"What are you looking for?" Joey asked.

"Why, whipped cream of course! And why not get this pudding as well…" He said. Joey blushed bright red as he was led to the isle where they sold condoms and lube, and a few giggling girls spotted them. They bought the items and walked back to the hotel. James got a suitcase from his car and walked into the hotel. He signed in as Joey sat on a chair.

_'Well, he seems really nice,' _Joey thought, trying to comfort himself. James walked over to him.

"This way, Joey," he said, smiling warmly. Joey followed behind him until they came to room number 117. James opened the door and stepped inside. There was one bed, and desk with a TV on it, and a bathroom to the left. James followed him in and embraced him in a tight hug. "I know I'm paying you, my love, but if at any time you feel uncomfortable, just let me know." Joey immediately felt more comfortable. James looked into his eyes and planted a soft kiss on Joey's lips. Joey closed his eyes and kissed him back. Soon James licked his lower lip, and Joey opened his mouth to let his tongue in. James sucked on his tongue and Joey moaned in appreciation. This felt so much better than Tristan's- James was an excellent kisser. Joey took his arms and wrapped them around James' waist. Soon Joey was hard, and grinded his hips into James'.

"Excited, are we?" James grinned. He backed away and lifted off his shirt, revealing a six pack and large pecs.

"Wow…" was all that Joey could say. James smiled and pulled of Joey's shirt.

"Very thin, just how I like my boys," he commented. "Take off your shoes and socks," he commanded. Joey did so and he put a hand on Joey's crotch, feeling his hard cock through the material. "Big boy, huh? Let's see what's hiding in those pants…" He bent down and unzipped Joey's fly, and slid his pants off. James took off his socks and shoes and pulled down his pants and boxers, to reveal his soft cock. Joey gaped. That thing was HUGE! It would split him in half!

"Don't worry, I use it so you won't feel any pain." Joey, still afraid, was caught off guard when he felt a warmth surround his dick.

"James," he moaned, as he felt a tongue sliding off and sucking on his balls. He moaned again and James stood up.

"Suck my cock, Joey," he said. Joey obliged, and got on his knees. He lifted the monster in his hands and slowly licked up the side. He tickled the head with his tongue, before taking his cock in his mouth. As James began to get hard, Joey got more into it. He could only fit half of it in his mouth, so he took the bottom half in his hand and began to stroke it quickly. James moaned and pulled away. He lay down on the bed and instructed Joey to "have fun" with the whipped cream. Joey grinned and covered James' cock and balls with the tasty food. He slowly licked it away, causing agonizing ecstasy for James. Then Joey took out a pudding cup and dipped James' dick in it. He sucked it off, much to the pleasure of the black haired man, who lifted up Joey's head to look him in the eyes. James slid him around so that Joey's cock was in James' face and vice versa. They sixty-nined for a while and soon Joey came into James' mouth. The amber eyed teen screamed in pleasure, which was too much for James. He spilled his seed into Joey's mouth, who drank it greedily.

"Let's wash off, shall we?" Said James after a few minutes. Joey grinned and followed him into the bathroom. He enjoyed watching James' tight ass moving up and down in front of him. James turned on the shower to a warm temperature. He climbed in and Joey followed him. They took turns washing each other's bodies, lathering up their soft cocks in particular. They washed off the soap and got out of the shower, dripping with water. They got out and playfully jumped up and down on the bed, naked. Soon they got tired, and lay down on the bed to watch TV. They got under the covers and James kissed Joey lightly on the forehead.

"Let's fuck next time, love. Take your two hundred dollars, though." Joey hugged him gratefully. "I love you, Joey." He took a picture of the two of them nude together. It felt wonderful to Joey to have another man love him, and to be hugging him instead of a stuffed animal. Joey knew he could never come to love James, but it still felt good all the same. Joey fell asleep, content and happy, in James' arms.

aaaah! What did you think? First lemon of the story! Hehehe…please review 3


End file.
